The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nierembergia, botanically known as Nierembergia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunnicopadibu’.
The new Nierembergia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Nierembergia cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Nierembergia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2003, in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan, of a proprietary selection of Nierembergia hybrida identified as code number N121, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nierembergia hybrida identified as code number NB18, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nierembergia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nierembergia by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Nierembergia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.